The present invention relates generally to drives for indicating devices such as clock mechanisms. The usual type of clock mechanism employs multiple spur gear trains which are hard to assemble and which in high volume production require extremely expensive tooling for automatic assembly. Still other types of gear trains have been devised for clock mechanisms, but these have certain gear meshing problems that render them undesirable.